The Fifth Marauder
by SiriuslyObessesedHPF01
Summary: Have you ever wondered if there could be a fifth Marauder? And what if that Marauder was a girl? Marauder Era. Goes till Harry's Born. Some LJ. SiriusxOC. Some new characters. R&R!
1. Narnia? I think not

**(A/N: First Fanfic!)**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's fabulous characters and story line. But I do own my OCs.

* * *

Today was another boring day like every other. Well, that's what I thought. Once again Drake, Ridley and I sat around with nothing to do. We had chosen my room as the hangout spot because unlike my friends, I didn't have a roommate for she was recently adopted.

Ridley lay lounging on the extra bed examining her long bright red nails, Drake sat in my desk chair spinning wildly around and around, and I sat on my bed reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows for probably the 100th time. We sat there for what felt like an hour before seven year old Charles barged into our room. We all looked up, surprised.

"I want to play a game, but no one else will!" He exclaimed, completely annoyed. I rolled my eyes and Ridley smirked, but surprisingly Drake got up.

"Alright, fine we'll play," he announced tossing us a glance over his shoulder that clearly said, "_We weren't doing anything better."_

"But you count first," I added. Charles frowned, but nodded enthusiastically nonetheless. Ridley, Drake, and I took off running down the hall, while he started counting. I led them to the kitchens, but as I neared I could make out the voice of Ms. Scott, the head caretaker of the orphanage, in the room next door. I froze and came to a complete stop resulting in Ridley and Drake running into me. I tumbled forward from the momentum and landed flat on my stomach with them on top of me. I muttered a few unladylike words and Drake groaned as he landed. Ridley just laughed.

I heard the conversation stop in the room next door and the click and clack of heels coming towards us. Quickly I got up, pulling Ridley and Drake with me, and urged them to the next room. I opened the door and pushed them, quietly closing the door behind me. They shot me dirty looks and I whispered, "Ms. Scott."

They paled slightly, but there was no time to worry, she was now quickly approaching. I glanced around the room and noticed it was all but empty except for a Wardrobe in the corner. I quietly ushered them inside, now fearing for my life. Ms. Scott was an evil lunatic and I did not want us to get in trouble for being out of our rooms. We all crammed ourselves inside the oddly spacious closet as we heard the room door open. Panicking as her footsteps got closer I pushed Ridley and Drake back as far as they could go. A hanger fell and we heard her pace quicken. We scooted as far back as possible and my arm hit a door knob. Curious, I turned it and it opened out. Without thinking I shoved Ridley and Drake in, barely closing the door behind me in time. They had once again fallen on the floor from my push and they groaned. I then realized that Ms. Scott might find us in the room next door.

I looked up for a way out, but only gasped at what I saw. An exact replica of the description in the books I loved so much; Dumbledore's Office. Ridley's and Drake's head snapped up after they saw my look of disbelief and their mouths dropped open, making them look like dumb idiots. Ridley, having only read the books once, had not yet made the connection. Drake who had never read the books just stared at the moving pictures and weird trinkets with amazement. They stared at the office, but I couldn't help but stare at their faces which no longer looked like their sixteen year old selves. I looked around for a mirror, but before I could find one I heard someone approach from behind me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short. **

**None of the rest of the book will have anything similar to Narnia! **

**I'll have the next chapters up in no time! Read and Review!**


	2. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of J.K. Rowling's!

* * *

"Ms. Blake, what are you doing here so earlier? School term starts September 1st."

I spun around on my heels and was soon facing a man with the longest beard I had ever seen. He wore half-moon spectacles and looked over a hundred years old. I gulped. I was facing what I assumed to be Albus Dumbledore.

It was Ridley who snapped out of stupor first, now having seen mine and Drake's face. She scrambled up off the floor and eyed Dumbledore warily. "Who's Ms. Blake?" She asked startled and dumbfounded by everything that happened.

"Lindsey, of course! Or have you not yet acquainted yourselves? This young lady is Elizabeth Blake's daughter. Surely you've heard of her mother?"

"Oh, yes sir. Sorry I forgot, Lindsey," Ridley responded automatically. Drake nodded as well.

Lindsey stared open mouthed at the three of them. "Ridley, Drake!"

They both looked at her in confusion for a moment and then their mind cleared. I had never told them about my parents. They stared with muddled minds at Dumbledore who had an equally strange look on his face.

"Sir, we just came from an orphanage in Dover. This can't be real. You're fictional! And why do you look so young?" I asked my friends, but as I said this, thoughts of my home and me living with my sister flooded my mind. I still remembered my real life, but it seemed dreamlike.

"Fictional? I assure you I am very much real," he stated. "But still… If you would please explain what you are thinking?"

With a glance at a nervous Ridley and a bewildered Drake I began to explain the story of Harry Potter. Only leaving out names of people who died and how it happened, unsure of what time we were in. I didn't want to mess anything up, even if it was fictional. It took me quite some time to go through all that had happened to Harry and Voldemort and after which I was exhausted.

Dumbledore studied me completely curious. For no doubt my story had to be real, there were too many details for it not to be. After a few moments of silence he asked, "How did you get here?"

Drake's arm flew up and pointed straight at the wardrobe. Dumbledore seemed to ponder this before opening it. And much to mine, Drake and Ridley's surprise, it was empty. No coats or hangers in sight.

"The vanishing cabinet? Interesting. It is broken you see. I have not been able to use it in years."

"This is too crazy. It's like damn Narnia!" Ridley exclaimed and I had to suppress a smile.

"Narnia?" Dumbledore questioned. I stared at him for a moment then realized why he wouldn't recognize the name.

"It's a book from our world. And I'd say it's like Harry Potter, considering where we are. You say it's broken? We can't get back?" I muttered, happiness slowly seeping throughout my body.

"Well, I must say this is a pretty peculiar problem. I will need time to consider this. But yes, for now I would say you are stuck. You all would not mind spending a night at your, as you say, 'fictional' homes?"

I glanced at Ridley and Drake they both seemed a little unsure, but from the look of confidence on my face they nodded their heads. We turned to go, but quickly stopped realizing we didn't know where.

"Professor," I began, "where exactly are we going?"

A small smile appeared as he responded covering up his confused expression, "If you don't think too hard, I'm sure it will come to you."

And with that he turned and headed through a door in the back corner. Drake and Ridley stared at me like I was ridiculous for agreeing with him. But I simply turned and headed to the fireplace.

"I can't believe were in Hogwarts, School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. This is bloody brilliant!"

"I don't quite understand how the fact that we're twelve and going home to complete strangers has escaped you," Drake mumbled and I laughed.

"Well, the odd part is I actually remember living up with them, growing up with my brother, my family being greatly respected for their pure bloodlines, my parents' jobs; this is all too weird."

"Same, it's fascinating really, but my parents are still the same nasty old blokes. And I sure do hope we aren't here for two long. I could not stand going through puberty a second time!" Drake joked. Ridley and I burst out laughing.

"What about you, Lindsey, kind of a sore subject, but are your parents still… You know…" Ridley asked carefully. I shook my head and then both grew quiet.

"Well, what I find odd is that we're all friends in this world as well," I stated. Thankful for the subject change they both grinned.

"Yes, this is all to 'fictional'," Drake said with a laugh in which we joined in. "So you say you've read these books? Lindsey?"

"Yeah, I have, they were utterly fantastic, though slightly depressing. Ridley read them once."

"I wonder what year Harry's in," She began. "Well, we best be going, doubt Dumbledore wants to come back out and see us three here still."

We nodded, now quite enthusiastic and I showed them how to use the Floo powder. We said our goodbyes and left each other to meet our families that we have known for years.

* * *

**Kind of short, sorry! Couldn't really think of any fluff! Read and Review!**


	3. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of J.K. Rowling's

* * *

"Lindsey!" I heard as soon as I arrived. "Where have you been? You've been gone for ages!"

Before me I saw a girl I had missed so much over the past few years. I grinned. As I recaptured her. I had seen her in all my memories of this world, but it wasn't the same. Her long, flowing blonde hair still hung straight down her back and seemed to emphasize . And her bright, emerald-green eyes and porcelain skin still resembled mine.

"Ariel!" I ran over and hugged her. "It has been ages since I've seen you!"

"Lindsey, let go you are covered in filth! Besides it's only been a few hours. I don't know what in the bloody hell is wrong with you."

To her it had been only hours, but for me it had been years. Ariel had left the orphanage when she'd turned eighteen and had left me behind, fearing that she could not take care of me well enough. I guess in this world she thought differently.

Despite Ariel's grumbling protest, I didn't let go. It wasn't till Ariel completely shoved me off that I was finally forced to let go. Ariel eyed me wearily, but then pulled me back in, much to my surprise. I laughed and she smiled as we broke apart.

"Why aren't you two ready for dinner?" A house elf grumbled behind me and I looked questioningly at Ariel right before I remembered. There were guest from the Ministry coming and we had to dress appropriately. I glanced at Ariel, whose dress was now covered in dust and dirt as well. 'Oops' I mouthed. She laughed and we both hurried upstairs, to our bedrooms.

It was odd having two different sets of childhood, one here and one at the orphanage. I wasn't used to once being a part of a wealthy famous family and living with my sister.

We both quickly changed and met at the bottom of the stairs. Ariel and I then decided to wait by the door for the Ministry Members to show. The five of them had been good friends with my parents and not the regular suck ups that always try to 'help' out. Some people tried to use us to become well known and respected in the wizarding community. Ariel and I made sure to kick them to the curve.

It was about five minutes later before there was a knock at the door. We waited several moments before opening it and taking their coats. While the house elf put them away we strolled into the dining room and took our seats.

"Ah, it's so great seeing you kids all grown up!" One man stated.

"How lovely you've kept the house up." A woman said politely. A majority of dinner consisted of this friend small talk and how _amazed _they were by how well we were doing. I had to constantly roll my eyes and almost groaned when someone told me how proud my parents would be that I was going to Hogwarts. But thankfully the dinner soon ended and I, all too eager, escorted the guests out.

"That was torture!" I exclaimed to Ariel. She laughed.

"Come _on,_ it wasn't that bad! Okay it was, but still they are just trying to help." I shrugged. "Let's go practice Quidditch," she offered and I grinned. The next week consisted of Ariel and I entertaining each other and us shopping in for school supplies in Diagon Alley, which was as truly amazing as was described in the book. And before I knew it was time to board the Hogwarts Express.

"Right, let's split up. Drake you go with Ridley. I will go this way," I declared pointing towards the right, "You both take the left." They nodded and with that we split up in search of someone who resembled the described version of Harry Potter.

It felt like ages before I spotted a boy with messy black and hazel eyes, he looked like the described Harry and I remained hopeful despite the missing glasses and wishing I had been able to see the movies at the Home. I opened the compartment door and smiled at the people inside.

"Hi, all the others are full, mind if I..?"

"No not at all," a girl with dark red hair and green eyes answered. I smiled thankfully and took a seat next to her. Beside her sat a boy with long, black, greasy hair. Across from us a boy sat next to the Harry Potter look alike who went back to a deep discussion with an aristocratic boy.

"I'm Lindsey Blake," I announced, hoping to get his attention, after all, my family was famous. It worked and everyone turned to face me.

"Lily Evans, it really is a pleasure," the girl beside me responded with a big smile. I let out an inaudible gasp and now stared at her full on. I know knew all their names.

"James Potter and this is my friend Sirius Black," the messy-black haired boy stated proudly, confirming my suspicion. They both grinned and I began to hope Dumbledore wouldn't be able to fix the Vanishing cabinet.

"Severus Snape," the greasy haired boy beside Lily added dutifully. Sirius snickered in response.

"Did you say Snivellus?" he asked. Lily shot him a glare as did Severus. James just laughed.

"Severus," she muttered angrily. I just raised my eyebrows in response, not wanting to join the dispute and still a little shocked as to where I was. They were all exactly as the book had described.

Trying to diffuse the tension I asked, "What house are you all hoping for?"

"Lily and I are going to be in Slytherin," Severus stated proudly. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"For your sake, Lily, I sure hope not," James shot back. Lily looked at him confused, but this time I answered, having read it many times before.

"There hasn't been a witch or wizard in Slytherin that hasn't gone bad." Sirius and James nodded. Severus seemed annoyed so I quickly added, "I am sure that will change though, what with you two there." Lily smiled at that and Severus seemed to like me a little more.

"Well," Sirius began, "Slytherin makes me sick. Me mum hopes I will be sorted there; my whole has been. But I'm not like them. I hope I'm in Gryffindor." Severus scoffed at that.

"Oh, how proud that will make her," he muttered. "It's no wonder your family doesn't like you."

"Severus!" Lily exclaimed, completely surprised by his rude behavior.

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor as well, were dwell the brave at heart; my father was in Gryffindor," James responded.

"Well, let's all hope Potter can be like his father," Severus sneered. Lily was again dumbfounded.

"I'm hoping for anything at this point, honestly. I think they're all great, but I really wish I'd get placed in Gryffindor," I answered, eager to diffuse the tension.

"I think I am going to be sick if I hear the word Gryffindor again," Severus remarked coolly, before telling Lily he was leaving. She followed after, throwing an apologetic look at me over her shoulder. When I looked back at the two Sirius was smirking at James who was mimicking a gagging expression. I laughed which earned a grin from James.

Just then the door slid open and there stood Drake and Ridley. The two boys' eyes practically popped out of their sockets at the sight of Ridley. I, having grown accustomed to how pretty she was, realized that even though she was now twelve she still looked remarkably stunning. Her raven black hair wad now a little shorter, stopping just at her elbow, her green eyes were still the same and her height, which was an average eleven year olds, only seemed to improve her looks.

While the boys gawked at her I tuned into what Drake was saying. "–it then took ages to find you after we got caught talking to them. So did you find what you were looking for?" He asked looking curiously at the boys. I nodded and beckoned them to sit. Ridley smirked at the boys and flipped her hair as she walked by them. She may have lost her curves, but she hadn't lost her charm.

I then glanced curiously at Drake, who I hadn't had a good chance to look at. He too maintained his good looks. He somehow managed to stay hot as a twelve year old boy and I blushed as he caught me staring, his dark blue eyes boring into mine. He grinned and I smiled. Sirius, noticing the transaction, just looked troubled.

"This is James Potter and Sirius Black," I told them, giving Ridley a pointed look, she soon caught on, grinning like a fool. "You just missed Lily and Severus." She raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled. Drake just nodded, only recognizing Potter's last name.

"What houses do you two want to be in?" James asked them.

"My brother's in Gryffindor, so that's what I'm hoping for, by the way, I'm Ridley Watson," she responded.

"Richard's here?" I asked, shocked.

"Why wouldn't he be?" She warned.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Ariel's in Gryffindor as well." Drake smiled at the news, knowing I had missed her terribly these past few years.

"Drake Harris. I'm hoping for Gryffindor too, though my whole family has been in Slytherin," he grumbled.

"Mine too," Sirius responded gloomily. "But I think the whole pureblood status is rubbish."

James elbowed him and he quickly realized his mistake. Drake's, Ridley's, and my family were all purebloods, or as close as it could get.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that…" he muttered apologetically, his cheeks red, and his hand rubbing the back of neck. Drake looked ready to smart something back, but I butted in.

"No need to apologize," I said. And just as the conversation drove into silence the compartment door slid open and there stood a boy with sandy blonde hair and a slightly pudgy one right behind him.

"Do you guys have any room?" The sandy blonde haired one asked.

"Not really," grumbled Drake. I elbowed him.

"Of course!" I slid over to make room for who I guessed to be Remus and James and Sirius scooted over for the other boy.

"Peter Pettigrew," the shy boy stated. I glowered at him and he looked surprised. I quickly recovered as Ridley kicked my leg.

"Remus Lupin," the sandy haired boy quipped, confirming my suspicions.

"I'm James, this is Sirius, that's Ridley, Drake, and Lindsey," James stated, pointing each of us out. I smiled at him and he tentatively smiled back.

The trolley then appeared and I almost bounced out of my seat in excitement. I dug out some Galleons as did everyone else. We all bought loads of sweets, laughing as we piled it up and ate it.

* * *

**I'm trying to post as quick as possible! Read and Review!**


	4. The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of J.K. Rowling's.

* * *

After eating all the sweets we joked around for a bit, before deciding we best get ready. Ridley and I took off in the opposite direction promising to meet back up with them, which we did. Not long after the train came to a halt and we all poured out excitedly, only to run into a wall.

"Watch wher' you goin'," the wall grumbled and I looked up to see a giant man. Instantly realizing-

"You're Hagrid! Pleasure to meet you sir."

The half-giant grumbled something, that was obviously supposed to be a modest statement and his cheeks grew red. I held out my hand and his hand practically swallowed mine whole while he vigorously shook it. I was surprised when my arm didn't pop out of its socket. The others looked at me like I was mental for talking to the man.

"Firs' years follow me! This way please! Firs' years!" Hagrid bellowed. And us five quickly followed him, trying desperately to keep up. He led us to wooden boats all docked in a row and I was instantly reminded of Harry Potter's first year. Us five climbed aboard a boat and it sagged with the extra weight of one person.

No one spoke as the boats started moving towards the castle, gliding across the black lake. Hogwarts sat atop the large peak and it was exactly as described in the book. It looked just like it had been plucked out of the Middle Ages and I knew that I was about to attend one of the finest wizarding schools in the world. I looked back to see Ridley and Drake filled with complete wonderment.

Before long we were being lead towards the Great Hall for the Sorting. I was giddy with excitement, while a majority of my new friends looked uneasy and nervous. A boy pushed his way out of the crowd towards the front and I was instantly reminded of Draco Malfoy. But the boy staring down at me obviously wasn't Malfoy. His two followers, a girl I'd heard being called Jane and another boy I didn't know stared menacingly at the crowd.

"Lindsey? Sirius?" I stared at him for a moment in complete confusion before I realized I _did _know him. It was Avery; as everyone called him. I gulped knowing this definitely couldn't be good. "Why are you with these filthy muggle lovers?"

I glanced at Sirius hoping he'd have a comeback. He did. "Avery, good to see you as well. Tell me, how's your cousin doing?"

I laughed, for Avery's cousin's mother was a muggle, and he glared at me before he caught himself. My family was higher up and much more respectable than his and if he was caught doing that; he'd be dead for sure. I smirked and with one last look of disgust at Sirius he returned to the group, his followers trailing behind him. I gave Sirius a grateful look and he just grinned. Professor McGonagall then arrived, just missing the row.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Follow me, single file line."

We all scrambled into something that somewhat resembled a line, all anxious and eager. Ridley and Drake were slightly behind me and I somehow ended up beside Lily. She looked like a nervous.

"Don't worry Lily the Hat knows everything about you, it'll me be fine! You'll get placed in the right house for you, I just know it.

Lily still looked slightly unsure, but loosened up. We all came to a stop at the front of the Great Hall, every eye on us. This just all seem too unreal, I was inside my books! And before I knew it, McGonagall opened up her parchment.

"Now, when I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses," she announced.

"Macdonald, Mary." A girl with short brown hair marched up to the chair and sat down, slightly uncomfortable with everyone staring at her.

"Gryffindor!" A table on the left cheered enthusiastically and she walked over and sat down.

"Blake, Lindsey." I heard a couple people say my name curiously and I swallowed nervously, but a knot seemed to form. Magically, I thought ironically, I somehow seemed to walk confidently up to the chair, and sit straight and tall. I heard the Hat talk from above me as it was placed.

"Hmm, interesting, very interesting, the two pasts are very troubling. Your old one, clearly puts you in Gryffindor, but your new… Slytherin, your adoptive family is extremely into bloodlines. Then again, there is Ariel. Very well," I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I waited, swearing that everyone could hear it, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table roared with cheers at having gained another child of the Blake family. I grinned, practically ear to ear as I joined the girl named Mary. Farther down the table Ariel smiled at me, which I returned. I then glanced up to the Head table, meeting Dumbledore's small smile. But I was soon distracted by all the names being called. Several Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were called before Avery was called.

"Avery, Blake." He strutted up to chair and before the Hat even touched him-

"Slytherin!"

A couple other Gryffindors were welcomed at our table and pretty soon half the people had been called.

"Watson, Ridley." Ridley looked around nervously, before walking up to the chair. As soon as it was on her head it called out-

"Gryffindor!" She quickly jumped off the stool and practically ran to my side.

"Harris, Drake." McGonagall called out, still going.

"Slytherin!" For a moment I didn't believe my ears, but Drake did for he enthusiastically sauntered over to the Slytherin table while they clapped and cheered, having gained another wizard with a close to clean bloodline. I tried catching his eye, but he disappeared into a mass of green and silver. I looked at Ridley who didn't seem all that surprised.

"What in the bloody blazes just happened?"

"You're surprised? I definitely saw it coming. I never knew what you saw him back at the orphanage. And don't look so shocked, it was obvious you fancied him, even though you shouldn't have. He's a selfish pratt."

"Ridley!"

"What? I may get around, but at least they're gentlemen. Besides, the other day I heard him talking about how great it was that our blood was 'pure'; disgusting, it was." I stared at Ridley in shock, not daring to believe it. But my attention was soon called to the front as I heard a familiar name.

"Snape, Severus."

"Slytherin!"

"Evans, Lily."

"Gryffindor!" Lily cast what I guessed to be an apologetic look at Snape.

Still, she walked toward the Gryffindor table with a big smile and sat down beside me. After her, a few more Slytherins were called and one Ravenclaw boy before James and Sirius. The Hat took its time with Sirius and he looked dangerously worried, before-

"Gryffindor!"

James was soon after and the Hat said he was a Gryffindor instantly. He came to join us all at the table, smirking at me with a look in his eyes that clearly said _I told you so._ I smiled at him. A few more names were called, finally ending the sorting. Dumbledore then stood and came to the podium stand where a golden owl sat perched. The hall quickly quieted.

"I would like to say welcome to our new first years. I wish you all a successful year. As a reminder to all the older students and as a first for the new ones: The Forbidden Forest is well, forbidden. Filch would like for me to remind you that the trophies still need dusting and that he hopes you trouble makers are good cleaners. Lastly I would like to introduce Professor . will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Now I will leave you to your food I can clearly see you are all terribly hungry. Let the feast begin!"

With that he turned at once again took his seat. Although I was still troubled by Drake being in Slytherin, when the food appeared I dug in. I glanced up and noticed Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus all sitting in a row and I grinned wickedly at them.

"Wouldn't it be funny if there was a food fight on the first day back!?" I exclaimed. James cast a look at Sirius who shared the same look of mischief in his eyes.

"You are not seriously considering that are you!" Lily demanded. James winked at her, but before he could throw the cupcake he had picked up, Remus stepped in.

"James put that down! Getting detention on the first day is a horrible idea."

Reluctantly James lowered his weapon and Sirius put his pie back down on the table. As he did I noticed a girl with milky brown ringlets sitting beside him grinning widely. Her light brown eyes fixated on his pie.

"Hi, I'm Lindsey," I announced catching her attention.

"Sophia Jackson. And believe me I know who you are!" I smiled sheepishly.

"Lindsey!" I turned, whipping my head in the direction of Ariel's voice. "How's your first day been?"

"Excellent!" She smiled and I turned back only to notice everyone else in a deep conversation. Ridley was flirting with, what looked to be, a second year on her left. Lily was in a deep conversation with Sophia. Remus and Peter were chatting animatedly about who knows what. And James and Sirius were brainstorming pranks. That seemed like the best topic by far.

"What if we let loose fireworks in the Slytherin Common Room?!" James offered.

"Or, we can put itching powder in Ravenclaws' robes! That way they'll be too busy itching to outsmart us!" James grinned at that and I laughed.

"_Or, _we unleash pixies in the halls! That way we won't have to go to class while the teachers round them up!" I offered. James and Sirius stared wide eyed at me.

"Brilliant!" They both exclaimed. I giggled.

"You're not half bad, you know that, Lindsey?" I smiled.

You guys better not be planning another prank," Remus demanded. I rolled my eyes and Peter and Sirius laughed.

"Of course… we are!" James whispered happily to him. Remus groaned.

"Come on Rem!" I begged. "It'll be fun! Besides wouldn't you rather be the pranker than the pranked?"

"I guess…" He started.

"Great!" Sirius yelled.

"You in, Peter?" James asked. Peter nodded excitedly.

"This'll be and interesting few years," I heard Sophia mutter. Lily just huffed at her.

"Don't encourage," she grumbled. James smirked at her.

"What I miss?" Ridley asked turning to face me.

"You better not already have a date!"

"_Please_, I'm eleven. I'll at least wait till next year," she responded with a grin. Lily and I laughed.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't do a Sorting Hat song. I'm not that creative! Hope you liked it.**

**I think I'm going to skip ahead to fifth year. But I will do a tiny summary of what took place.**

Over the next few years James, Sirius, Remus, Lindsey, and Peter became fast friends. Whether it was pulling pranks, standing up to Avery, becoming Animagus, or even studying.

Lindsey switched back and forth between hanging out with the Marauders (A name Professor McGonagall gave them), the girls: Lily, Ridley, and Sophia, and even hanging out with Drake, Lily, and Severus. Sirius and Ridley bet who could snog more people, James continuously pursued Lily, Lindsey helped Peter get a girlfriend in hopes that he wouldn't eventually turn to Voldermort, James, Sirius, and Lindsey all joined the Quidditch team as a Seeker, Beater, and Chaser, and Remus began flirting with Marlene McKinnon. Thing were looking good for the Marauders and their friends. Hope that they can stay that way.

**Read & Review!**


End file.
